Conversations at night …
by Sules
Summary: Jules wants to know something from Sam's past. What and how this conversation will end up? AU story. JAM *oneshot*


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…

**Author's note : **

Oneshot, M-rated, came out of the blue, not beta-d.

N'joy!

Sules

* * *

… **Conversations at night**** ….**

* * *

The smell of hot wax mixed with the smoke of burnt candles filled the room. Just two candles were still burning giving dimmed light in bedroom. Jules was lying on Sam's bare chest drawing circles around his nipple. He was purring softly as a cat at the same time playing with her brown hair strands. He loved her soft hair, as much as he loved every inch of her tiny body. Her warm breath on his chest made him horny again even though they had just finished sex few minutes ago. He can't get enough of her.

"How many Sam?" suddenly Jules asked without stopping of drawing circles on him.

"How many of what Sweetheart?" Sam replied and kissed tip of her head. Smell of her orchid shampoo mixed with _I-just-had-great-sex _scent filled his nose.

"How many girls have you slept with Sam?" she whispered

"What this stupid question comes from Jules?" Sam chuckled running his fingers through her neck.

She stopped playing with his nipple and she lift her head. She rest her chin on his chest and staring at him with her hazelnut eyes she said :

"That isn't a stupid question Sam. I want to know how many of girls have you fish out from sea using your boyish charm, Santorini sky's eyes and candles."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed "Jules, really, this isn't a good topic for conversation…"

" You know about my ex-boyfriends…" she protested and pouted her lips.

"Yea, I know that your first man was Curtis, and later on was also a guy called Stuart" he frowned "Stuart the Little like in this cartoon. Then was Scott, but luckily you broke up with him fast enough…"

"Because you already put a spell on me …" she grinned remembering light shivers that came through her body when he touched her bruise on backs.

Sam smirked and licked his lip "and then was Steve The Great…"

"I never slept with Steve…" Jules murmured widening her eyes.

"Still, I don't like him" Sam frowned

"Why? Because he was so big hearted and he behave like a knight in shining armor?" Jules smirked "It seems like a perfect guy for me."

Sam dragged her closer giving her long, passionate kiss "You're wrong, Sweetheart. I'm perfect guy for you. I don't like him because you two have a bond and I saw it."

This time Jules gave him a kiss "Our bond is stronger Sam. This bond is all that keeps me alive."

Sam smiled widely and his hand started to massaging Jules's breasts. She sighed but gently took his hands away.

"First answer to my question Samtastic" she smirked and pinned him with her eyes "Go on, I'm all ears."

Sam realized that he won't run away from this conversation. So he covered Jules with coverlet and said :

"Ok you won. I was sixteen when I had first sex. Her name was Amy and she was older than me. I was so excited that she was interested in me so I let her to seduce me…"

"You kidding me right?" Jules chuckled "Cocky Sam Braddock instead of seducing girl, **was **seduced by someone else?"

Sam glanced at her with disappointment.

"Ok I better shut up" Jules whispered and smiled to Sam.

"So, when Amy dumped me, I promised to myself that I will be the one who will be seducing other girls" Sam licked his lower lip "and so I did. I admit I had slept with girls just because they attracted me by their look. I haven't count them…"

Jules rolled her eyes and chuckled "You were such a cheap Casanova, Sam… How many girls have you banged, Braddock?"

Sam combed his hair by hand and murmured "I haven't count them…really…a lot…" he sighed "till I met Lillian…"

Jules hold her breath for a moment and trying to be calm asked : "Lillian?"

"Yhyyym…" Sam mumbled and continued "when I met her , I thought it was something special. That together we can rule the world…"

"What kind of woman was she?" Jules asked with a dash of jealousy in her voice.

"Other than you sweetheart, a lot worse…" Sam kissed her forehead and wrapped her in his arms hearing fear in Jules' voice " you are like fresh breeze everyday in my life she was like a poison ivy. I admit she was damn hot. She looked like this model Bar Refaeli. Firstly, I thought that she got something more than just this pretty face. That we love each other…but after few months I found out that she was going out simultaneously with Commander-in-Chief of the Canadian Forces' son just because it seemed to be _**better business**_ for her. I felt like shit when I found this out and I went to Afghanistan for tours. To forget about her. And there, I was seeing with few nurses which actually helped to forget about Lily."

"So trying to pick me up when you came to SRU was part of _I want to erase Lillian from my mind by banging sniper chick_ ?" Jules frowned and sat on the edge of bed covered just in bed sheet. Her muscles were tense and even in darkness Sam could noticed that her eyes changed color from hazelnut to dark chocolate ones. He knew she was angry and upset. So he sat behind her and wrapped her tiny body with his strong arms. Firstly, she wanted to push him away but after few seconds she relaxed. Sam gently kissed her neck :

"Sweetheart, I told you it is not very good subject to talk but you have insisted" he whispered "but no Jules, you were not a substitute after Lillian. She is not even as inch perfect as you are. I admit that at the beginning you attracted me mostly because of your look and profession…"

"So you perceived me as a prey to your collection huh?" Jules snapped glancing at him by the corner of her eye.

Sam lightly bit her ear making her sighed : "Maybe at the very first moment yes, but in the moment when you pull a gun on me I knew you are special. When you let me to your life, I lost myself in you" his tongue started to play with her neck "when you dumped me it was like a knife in my heart and trying not to love you only made me love you more. Jules you are love of my life, the best that happen to me." Jules felt how Sam's was in a fluster. His breaths became faster and his kisses more greedy of her body . His hands gently unwrapped sheet from her breasts and started to play with them. Her nipples became hard just as his penis was.

"Sweetheart," Sam whispered between kisses "when we renewed our relationship I was the most happy man in the world. You made me feel like I have won on lottery, and you were the lucky ticket. I want to spent the rest my life with you and you are the perfect woman for me. You are worth dyin' for."

Jules smiled and kissed his hand gently : "I love you Sam…"

He lift her and turned her around sitting her on his lap. His hands sank into her soft hair and his lips clung to hers.

"I love you more than you can even imagine Sweetheart" Sam gasped staring into her again hazelnut eyes. She grinned and let his penis inside her. He sighed feeling warmth of her and smiled.

Jules combed Sam's blond hair by hand and with a spark in her eyes whispered to his ear : " Come on Sam, let's make a night to remember."

* * *

**A/N:**

Reviews are more than welcome ;) I don't know if you like this kind of my work.

S.


End file.
